


mortification

by orphan_account



Series: café au love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when a day of idyllism at your cafe is suddenly rocked by a certain bed-headded boi, you don't know what to expect but a pair of sultry (or at least trying to be) eyes staring right into your own.





	mortification

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my reuploads! hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> kuroo tetsurou and bokuto koutarou (c) Furudate Haruichi

The cafe is filled with an abundance of locals, chatter filling the humble cafe as the afternoon sunset hazes through the large windows. Tranquility was the word you'd use to describe the cafe, your escape from reality, you'd like to call it. The calm atmosphere almost felt like time had halted in that one perfect moment, the mesmerizing orange and purple that had you entranced by its captivating rays of-

 

"[Name]! Stop drooling over your boyfriend will you?"

 

You jumped at your friend's exclamation, snapping you out of your sunset ogling before turning to her with an accusatory look, "Boyfriend?! Hinami, you know I don't have one!"

 

"Sure, you totally don't. What's with the sunshine and rainbows you give Bedhead Bae over there?" Hinami points to where you previously stared.

 

You glanced over to where this so-called 'Bedhead Bae' was situated, finding a tall and handsome man with unruly dark locks, talking with his equally stunning friend. Why you've never noticed them, you had no idea, but the sunset was too pretty for it not to be ogled at.

 

"He's pretty cute...but I was _not_ looking at him!"

 

"And he's totally _not_ checking you out."

 

_What._

 

You turn around back again to look at Bedhead Bae, only to find him looking at you with a wanton gaze as his arm supporting his head against the table. His gaze explores your body, causing shivers to travel from your spine, tickling the back of your neck. His golden eyes met yours, winking at you while turning back to converse with his friend. You whip back to Hinami with a faint blush on your cheeks, your hands cupping them to calm yourself down.

 

"What do I dowhat do I dowhat do I dowhat do I do-"

 

As you ramble on, Hinami glances at their table, finding it empty. "You know what? Go get their orders."

 

You pause at your actions, looking at her with an incredulous look. "You're joking."

 

"Nope, and he's still looking at you."

 

"Hinami!"

 

"What? It's true."

 

"But I can't! Can't you just-"

 

"Nope, you're going and you have no say in this."

 

Hinami grabs your shoulders, spinning you around in the direction of the handsome men, pushing at your back forcing you to walk towards them. You struggle as you tensed your legs, making it difficult to proceed, quiet pleads escaping your mouth. Hinami's fingers tensed around your shoulders, mouth closing in towards your ear as she whispers, "If you keep this up, I'll drag him along myself and lock you two in the back."

 

After her threat you instantly shut up.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

"Bro, what was that? You totally had eye sex with her or something!" Bokuto exclaimed.

 

"I don't know bro, she was looking at me before but it seemed like she was looking at something else...?" A sigh escaped Kuroo, "Though she was kinda cute..." The last part dwindling in volume.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Well whatever it was, keep it up. Looks like she's on her way here."

 

"What? Dude, I can't do this, I'm not a sex god or anything-"

 

"Uh..."

 

Kuroo was cut off by a soft female voice, turning his head only to find you struggling to make eye contact, tightly clutching pen and paper.

 

"Would you...like to order anything?"

 

"You."

 

Eyes widen as both you and Kuroo try to process what he had said, Bokuto staring at you both as Hinami tried to contain her laughter behind the counter. Your face exploded in red as Kuroo looked like he had just died right there.

 

_Now you've done it Tetsu, say goodbye to your pride, your only bro, mackerel-_

 

While Kuroo's soul was leaving his body, you decided that it was now or never and scribbled down your number on the paper. Ripping the piece of paper, you slammed down the note on the table, effectively bringing back Kuroo back to Earth as you ran back to the counter where Hinami was dying from laughter.

 

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing Hinami why did you make me do that?!"

 

"Hey, you gave him your number in the end. I can already see your future children, you're probably gonna have like 4 children-"

 

"Hinami! Seriously, you're the death of me."

 

「 ☆ 」

 

The silence between Kuroo and Bokuto ends as Bokuto snorts, loud laughter gaining looks of customers situated close to them. Meanwhile Kuroo lowers his head in embarrassment, groaning as he wished he could disappear.

 

"Oh man, that was amazing! Absolute gold!"

 

"Do you _mind_?" Kuroo's voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Sorry bro, but I'm not gonna let you live this down." Bokuto says as a grin grows on his face.

 

Kuroo let out a sigh and looked down on the table, where you had left a note. He picked it up examining the contents. His eyes widen as he found a number written on it, signed by you.

 

"What is it? What did she write?"

 

"Her number..."

 

"Wow Kuroo, you're going places."

 

_"Can it."_


End file.
